The Odd One Out
by Forgetful Insanity
Summary: Tokie Yukimura wasn't born with the powers of a Kekkaishi; instead, she was born as a special human, wielding with her pistols with the power to knock down buildings if she so pleases. Tokie, along with her sister, Yoshimori Sumimura, and the help of the Shadow Organization, will face against the Kokuboro as they try to conquer the incredible power of the Karasumori site.
1. Prologue

"Grandma?" a little girl about the age of nine called. She sat on her knees, hands delicately resting in her lap; her short, bobbed black hair combed perfectly without a strand out of place, bangs pulled behind her ears and away from her brown eyes.

"Yes, Tokie?" the grandmother of the girl, Tokie, replied. Tokiko, the grandmother, was a short, old woman with graying short hair, a small piece swirled upon her forehead.

"Why does Big Sister get to go out so late?" Tokie questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Because, Tokie, she was chosen for our family's kekkaishi duties," the old woman explained as she knelt in front of her granddaughter.

Tokie gave a pout, "How come I wasn't chosen for the kekkaishi duties? I can't even make those block things like Big Sister can."

Tokiko sighed, "We've discussed this, Tokie. Your sister was born with the Hoin mark, labeling her as the legitimate heir. Why you don't have kekkaishi abilities of any sort is beyond me, but you have you're own abilities to worry about." Tokiko was referring to her granddaughter's ability to harness a blast of destructive purple light. The young girl had yet to learn how to control it without knocking down a building. "Have you been training like I said?"

Tokie looked down in guilt, "No, ma'am..."

Tokiko shook her head in disappointment, "That's no good, young lady. Tomorrow I want to see you outside working on it, am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Later into the night, Tokie heard a commotion in the foyer of the home. Getting up from her bed, the raven haired child walked to the front of her home, only to see her grandmother outside carrying her sister. "Grandma? Big sister?" Tokie asked hesitantly. She didn't see her mother anywhere, only Tokiko and Tokine.

Hearing the younger girl, Tokiko turned from Yoshimori Sumimura to see her youngest granddaughter standing in the doorway fearfully. "Tokie!" the old woman called. Glancing back to the young boy, Tokiko ordered, "Lead this boy out." With that, the old woman brought Tokine into the house for treatment.

"But, Grandma-" Tokie began.

"Now, Tokie!" Tokiko ordered impatiently, walking past the frightened nine year old girl.

"T-Tokie," the raven haired girl heard from behind her. Turning around, she saw her neighbor Yoshi and the ghost dogs Madarao and Hakubi.

"Yoshi?" Tokie asked, still frightened by the events but also confused as to what he had to do with it.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Yoshimori sobbed to the youngest Yukimura.

"W-why are you apologizing?" Tokie asked.

Hakubi flew over to the young girl, circling around her, "Sweetie, you heard Tokiko."

Tokie looked to the ghost dog then back to Yoshimori, "Yeah..." Walking forward, Tokie lead Yoshimori back to the gates of their estate, "I'm sorry, Yoshimori, but Grandma told me I needed to lead you out."

"W-wait!" the young boy cried before she could close the gates. "What about Tokine?! I need to know if she'll be all right!"

Tokie forced a smile, "Big Sister's tough; she'll be all right!"

Yoshimori stared at the barely younger girl, "Aren't you the least bit mad at me...? I brought Tokine back hurt! How can you try reassuring me?!"

Tokie looked shocked at his outburst. She exchanged a look with Hakubi before looking at Yoshi. Giving him a smile, genuine this time, she explained, "Because Yoshimori is our friend! And no matter what, I know Yoshi would never hurt Big Sister!" The shock on Yoshimori's face was evident as he took in what the girl had said. Tokie smiled, despite the situation, at the boy and ghost dog, "Bye, Yoshi, Madarao." With that, the Yukimura gate was closed in Yoshimori's face.

* * *

It's been five years since that incident. Tokie and Yoshimori were both fourteen while Tokine was now sixteen. Yoshimori and Tokine have improved their kekkaishi skills over the half decade. Tokie trained her special ability and is able to harness it properly; though, she uses a pistol and other types of firearm to properly distribute its destructive force. The trio all help to protect the Karasumori site, the junior and high school the three attend. They defend the site against ayakashi who seek the unimaginable power gained from just being on the site. Unfortunately, the trio don't know the struggle they will be put through during their school year.


	2. Typical School Day

**A/N: I now have a page for my OCs~ WHOOP WHOOP. It's on my profile if you want to see what Tokie looks like ^^**

* * *

Sitting upon a tree branch, I watched Yoshimori chase after a puny insect ayakashi while twirling one of four of my daggers. "Get back here!" Yoshi called to the ayakashi.

"Ya, havin' fun there, Yoshimori?" I teased with a smirk.

"Shaddup!" Still chasing the soon-to-be menace, Yoshi looked as if he had an epiphany, "Hey, why aren't you helping hunt ayakashi?!" Yoshi saw the ayakashi go around a corner and huffed, "Ugh, never mind!" With that, he disappeared out of my sight.

Barking a laugh, I leaned back against the tree's trunk, "Oh, he's so fun to mess with!" Hearing a crash and a cry of pain from Yoshi, I decided to get off my ass and actually see if he was all right. Jumping down from the tree and landing in a crouch, I took off in a sprint to see what the hub bub was. Once reaching the corner and looking around it, I saw Yoshi on the ground, cradling his face in pain, and a green kekkai in front of him with the tiny ayakashi in it. Hakubi, who was laughing at the poor teen's dispense, and Tokine weren't that far off from where the raven haired boy sat. I shook my head and walked forward to stand beside Yoshimori, "You should really learn to watch where you're going, Yoshi. You'll end up getting a concussion at this rate."

"Oh, sweetie!" Hakubi laughed out. "You missed it! Oh, it was marvelous," the black and white ghost dog then continued to laugh.

Tokine had a soft smile as she eased her arm from the ketsu position, "That's why I keep telling you to be aware of your surroundings. Danger is always lurking close around you."

Madarao had an exasperated look upon his visage while Yoshi had a river of tears going down his face, "You're the only danger around here!" Tokine ignored him as she used tenkestu to remove the remains of the ayakashi.

Smirking, I turned to start my rounds of the school, "I'll see you guys in a bit," I called over my shoulder with a wave. "Oh, Yoshi," the teen perked up and turned to face me. Turning my head around, a smirk still in place, I said, "Be careful, and don't run into any more kekkais now, ya hear me?" I turned and continued on, hearing the sounds of Yoshimori raging and Hakubi laughing his non-existent ass off.

* * *

The next morning, Tokine and I stepped through the gates to walk to school. Looking back inside to our mother, my older sister called, "Bye, we're leaving now!"

I looked to our left and saw Yoshi walking towards us. "Morning, Yoshi," I greeted with a bit of a grin.

Tokine looked to Yoshi, sighed, and gained an annoyed look, "As always, you're wearing that sulky look on your face." With that, she turned and started walking away.

"Hey, don't sigh after looking at someone's face!" Yoshi cried, offended, and chased after my older sibling.

"Tch, married couple," I grumbled, walking after the two. Is it sad that I can see above both their heads? I mean, it's completely normal for a fourteen year old to be 5'11", right?! ... I'm a mutant... There's no point in denying it...

Tokine's voice brought me out of my minor depression, "Stop following," she ordered, barely turning her head to Yoshi.

With his arms crossed and looking away, my fellow eighth grader replied, "I can't help it; we do go to the same school, ya know."

"I go to high school; you go to middle school. Both have different buildings and entrances."

"The _academy _is all on the same grounds."

"Fine then," my sister relented. "Just don't talk to me during the day, think you could handle that?"

Yoshi looked a little shock, "Uh, yeah, but you and I are talking right now, so I guess you're okay with that."

Tokine stopped walking and whirled around to face Yoshi, "What a pest! Stop harassing me first thing in the morning; what is your problem?!" She stomped towards him and towered over Yoshi, "Are you holding a grudge because I won last night?"

"Um, no, not really..."

"Then what?!"

Looking away, Yoshi replied, "All I'm tryin' to do is walk to school." The raven haired kekkaishi looked in front of him to notice Tokine disappeared, "Wha?!" He looked over and saw her jumping on the rooftops to get to school instead, "Hey!" The lad gained a smirk, "Heh, I'm pretty good at goin' that route, too." With that, he jumped away and I was left alone.

"Geez, how petty could those two be?" I asked myself before taking the _normal _way to school. Once I had reached the gates, I saw Yoshi frozen in horror with Hiromu looking at the teen weirdly. "Good God, what happened this time?" I asked the curly haired brunette, stopping in front of my lifelong neighbor.

"I dunno," Hiromu replied. "I got here and I saw Tokine Yukimura walking through the gates with him looking like this."

I ran a hand through my choppy hair and sighed heavily, "Dumbass." With a shake of my head, I said, "Later, Hiromu, I gotta get to class." Hearing the goodbye of my friend, I entered the Karasumori Middle School building.

* * *

Once the break between classes started, I headed over to Yoshi's class with Tomonori and Hiromu. "Yo," I called to the three of them, only to notice Yoshimori was asleep. Again. "Geez, this kid," I muttered. Looking to Tomonori, I inquired, "How does your teacher deal with this hot mess?"

"Mr. Kurosu tries waking Yoshi, but normally just leaves him after he falls back asleep," the brunette with glasses replied.

"Man, and he's _still _sleeping?" I asked, staring at the snoring teen.

"No, I'm not," the lad the three of us were watching grumbled out.

"Wha?" Tomonori set his hands on Yoshi's desk to look closer, "Sleep talking? He holds conversations in his sleep? That's just creepy."

That last sentence seemed to snap a chord within the sleeping Yoshi, "Creepy?!" Pushing himself to a stand, Yoshi grabbed Tomonori by the front of his uniform and lifted him to stand as well, "Tell me, Tomonori! Do you think I'm creepy?" Why the Hell was Yoshi crying?!

"Uh, yeah..." Tomonori replied honestly. "Somewhat..."

I guess Tomonori crushed Yoshimori's heart because Yoshi released the bespectacled boy and proceeded to cry into his pillow. Talk about dramatic... "Oh no, I am creepy!"

I turned to Hiromu, "How often does this happen?"

"Eh, it's not too bad," the curly headed teen replied. "He mostly just sleeps." Gaining a thoughtful look, Hiromu turned to the still sobbing lad, "Hey, Yoshimori, do you know that high school girl Tokine Yukimura?"

Yoshi abruptly stopped crying and turned to look at Hiromu with a quirked eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest in her?"

"I saw you talking with her, so I thought you two were close."

"I talk to her all the time; she's just a neighbor."

I looked to Hiromu with a raised eyebrow, "Did you not know that she's my sister?"

Hiromu looked as if he hit the goldmine, "Man, you guys are that close with her?! I had information sources right under my nose!" The excited teen dug through his bag and got out a little book, "So what are her hobbies?"

"Her hobbies?" Yoshi asked in confusion.

Tomonori gave a small grin and leaned on his left hand, "Watch out. This is Hiromu, the information nerd."

Hiromu leaned in his face with a frown, "That's information wizard," the defensive lad corrected. Turning back to Yoshi, Hiromu struck a pose, "You're lookin at Hiromu Tabata, Karasumori's walking data bank!"

"Right, and now that we've established that, you wanna know her hobbies because...?" Yoshi trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"You don't know?" Hiromu asked, a little shocked. "She's incredibly popular. Guys around here consider her to be the ideal girl."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" I cried. "I'm always asked if I can give her someone's gift or put in a good word or something!" I complained. Why does Yoshi look like someone crushed one of his cakes?

"She's so pure and lovely," Hiromu read from his book. "Beautiful like a delicate white lily. And her silky, flowing hair holds the mystery of the Orients." Looking up, Hiromu continued to read the gag worthy things written about my older sister, "On top of that, she's decent, honorable, and intelligent. She treats everyone with equal compassion and kindness. It's like she's the Florence Nightingale of our time." Looking back to his book, he commented, "By the way, I hear some male teachers are among her admirers as well."

"WHAT?!" Yoshi cried as he stood from his seat.

Hiromu looked to me and the silently fuming Yoshi, "So you guys are close with her, huh? Got any juicy details?"

Yoshi looked away with a pout, "No, I do not."

I tilted my head, "What do ya mean by juicy, Hiromu?"

Hiromu looked at me, "What's the family life like? I heard there were only four of you: grandmother, mother, and you two, but I didn't know you were the fourth when I had heard about it. Did your dad die?" Blunt as always, the little shit.

"That's enough," Yoshi ordered. Hiromu looked at Yoshi. "I have a really big problem with people who lack telepathy." With that, Yoshi walked out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"What he meant was sensitivity, right?" Tomonori questioned.

"Who knows, I'm not a mind reader," Hiromu replied.

"Eh, he's not the brightest crayon in the box," I told the two.

Tomonori and Hiromu looked from me to each other then shrugged, "Guess you're right," they said simultaneously.

I smirked before turning to leave, "I think I'll head back to my classroom now, get a head start on the homework we were assigned." With a wave over my shoulder, I called, "See ya." I heard their replies while heading down the halls.


	3. Time To Work!

Once school let out, I had decided I would walk with Yoshi. Exiting the classroom, I took the short walk to Yoshi's class only to nearly get run over by said raven haired fourteen year old. "Good God, Yoshi!" I cried after him. "He's running as fast as a freakin' freight train..."

Turning, I looked to Hiromu and Tomonori who walked up behind me, "Hey, Tokie," the brunette males greeted.

"Hey," I looked back towards where Yoshi ran off, "any idea why he was running at break neck speed?"

"I don't know," Hiromu replied with a shrug.

Tomonori explained, "He said something about a plan."

"Oh, now I get why," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Wha?" the two students voiced.

"I'll be going now," I turned with a wave over my shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Looking at the Sumimura gates, I grinned mischievously. Backing up a feet or two, I took a running start and jumped over the gate doors (what with my _abnormally _long legs), landing victoriously on the other side. I already know that just knocking wouldn't work. If Gramps were to open those doors, I'd be metsu'd in no time! I walked up to the estate's door and knocked. Sadly, there's no way to get in the home other than knocking, unless I want to go to jail for breaking and entering. At least at the door if Gramps tried to attack me, Mr. Sumimura would save me (AKA sweet talking Gramps into not chopping me). When the door opened, Toshimori was the one to greet me, "Hey, Tokie." He's a cute kid. The only one I actually like really; the rest are demons.

I released a huge sigh of relief, "Hey there, Toshimori," I greeted as the younger boy allowed me in.

"You thought Grandpa was gonna answer the door, didn't you?" What can I say? The kid knows me well.

With a laugh, I nodded, "I really didn't feel like getting trapped in a kekkai by the old geezer." Looking around their humble abode, I asked, "So, is Yoshi working on a new cake or what?"

Toshimori nodded, "He was really excited about it when he got home," he commented as he led me to their kitchen.

"I noticed." I glared off to the side, "Doofus nearly bowled me over while running here!" I sniffed the air and could already smell the sweets he was using, "I can already smell the diabetes." That gained a laugh from the nine year old. As we rounded the corner, almost to the kitchen, we saw the old geezer stampeding to the kitchen, "Crap!" I whispered in panic.

Toshi looked at me calmly, "You can go hide out back. Grandpa doesn't normally go there."

Grinning, I ruffled Toshimori's hair, "Thanks, little buddy! I owe you one!" With that, I bolted for the back of the Sumimura home. Once I was outside, I sat on the bench against the wall. I'm just waiting for Yoshi really. After squabling with Gramps he normally comes out here for quiet time (what I affectionately call it). I didn't have to wait long for my schoolmate. Yoshi walked over to sit next to me, removing his bandana from his hair. "So, how's the new plan coming?"

"ACK!" the raven haired teen cried in surprise. He snapped his head to me, "Tokie! What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"Hold that thought," I said, holding up a hand. He stared at me, not seeing the fist coming down upon his head. With a cry of pain, the fourteen year old fell to the ground. "That's for nearly running me over."

Yoshi looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. We sat in silence for awhile before Yoshimori spoke, "Remember that time I gave you that chocolate castle?"

I looked to my childhood friend, "You mean the one that was like Tokine's bean paste castle?"

He gave a nod, "What did you think of it? Honestly?"

I laid my elbow on my knee and sat with my head resting in the palm of my hand, "Honestly? It was pretty good. Thank God, you didn't give me bean paste like you did Tokine."

"Of course I wouldn't!" Yoshi exclaimed. "The last time I gave you something with even the _smallest _amount of bean paste, you threw one of Tokine's sandals at my face!"

"Hey, all I was trying to do was build your pain resistance."

"Pain resistance my ass!"

* * *

"Tokie," my mother called as she attempted to wake me for our night duties. "Tokine said it was time for you to get dressed."

But Maaaaa~" I whined as Mom shook my shoulders.

"No buts, darling, it's time to get up."

"Mmf, fine..." I threw my blanket off and got up from my futon. I opened my closet and pulled out my typical outfit for the night. I slipped on my tight black long sleeve, pulling on the green sleeveless sweater*. I put my black skinny jeans on, followed by my knee high boots and fingerless gloves. Looking around, I found my specially made pistol and daggers, all in their correct belts. I put the belts on and walked out to wake Hakubi, since I could hear Tokine still getting ready. I can get ready pretty quickly, considering my outfit's more up to date than my kekkaishi companions'. "Hakubi~" I called sweetly. Out of character for me, but that's really the only way he wakes up for me. Little shit...

"Oh, sweetie," Hakubi called sleepily, "can this please wait 'til later?"

"No way, ghost dog," I replied. "If I can't sleep more, you can't sleep more."

"Sweetiiiieeee-"

"Hakubi, get outta the box!" I cried while shaking his doghouse.

"Oh, why must you be so forceful?!" Nevertheless, the canine spirit relented and appeared beside me.

"Thank you very much."

"Oh, hush."

* * *

"Tokie, you need to take this more seriously," Tokine said while we waited for Yoshi. My sister and Hakubi were standing on the ground while I proceeded to walk back and forth on the wall surrounding the campus.

"What? I can't help that I'm bored while we wait for Yoshi," I defended, walking like a tightrope walker.

"Whatever," Tokine sighed and jumped to one of the roofs, leaving me and Hakubi.

"Someone's grumpy," I muttered watching her jump away.

Hakubi flew up towards me and circled himself around my shoulders, "There, there, sweetie. Honey's just a little annoyed at Yoshi, that's all."

"HAKUBI." my sister yelled impatiently, scaring me and the ghost dog.

"Coming, honey!" Hakubi called, laughing nervously as he flew to her.

I sighed and began running along the wall, searching blindly for any ayakashi. I really need some kind of sense for ayakashi. Searching blindly'll get me killed one day. I heard sounds of crashing from my right, so I took off into the trees to where it came from. Looking up, I saw a frog-like ayakashi using the building of the school for its own weapon. Running from tree to tree, I began shooting it at with my pistol. The ayakashi stopped momentarily to look where my shots were coming from. The ayakashi dislodged itself from the school to go to a different part of the building. "Oh no, ya don't!" I yelled while giving chase.

"Tokie!" I heard Yoshi and my sister cry from behind me.

"I got this!" I called back to them. I started gaining on the ayakashi when it turned momentarily to shoot projectiles at me. I dodged and ran to the wall, running along it until I was up in the air, in line with the ayakashi, "Got'cha." I said, shooting at it. There was a glow from my own projectile, lighting up the area me and the ayakashi were in. Fortunately, I was able to take out some of the ayakshi's left side. Unfortunately, since I was still in the air, I wasn't able to dodge it's own attack. I was hit with a slab of concrete, knocking me down to the ground as my sister met up with me.

"Idiot, you shouldn't have gone off on your own!" Tokine reprimanded when they saw that I was sitting on the ground, scuffed and scratched from acquainting myself with the earthy floor. During our moment of attention away from the ayakashi, it reattached itself to the Karasumori building.

"There's no time for that now!" I yelled, already starting to feel the bruising. "Just be happy I was able to take a chunk out of it!"

The sixteen year old huffed as she placed a kekkai around us when the frog creature started shooting at us. "Honey, I think it's best we retreat for now."

"I can barely hold it off," Tokine added as she struggled with her kekkai.

"This one's a bit of a doozy..." I rubbed my aching shoulder from where the rubble smash into me.

"Yeah, even after you shot a hole in it," Hakubi agreed. The ayakashi shot even more projectiles as it was getting stronger, "Honey! You can do it!" Hakubi encouraged. It then shot a huge projectile at us. The little kekkai we were in wouldn't have made it if it weren't for Yoshi coming in and blocking it with his staff, breaking it in half in the process.

Hakubi and I sweatdropped at the action, "He's... Not supposed to use it like that... Is he?" I asked with an eyebrow twitching.

"Definitely not," my ghostly companion replied, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"What are you doing?!" Tokine demanded. "Why aren't you putting up a kekkai?!"

"Oh yeah, you're right," Yoshi replied with a grin. "I forgot I could do that!"

Hakubi and I continued to twitch, "Idiot..."

Yoshi had to quickly dodge out of the way from an incoming projectile, "That frog's not a good match for you," Yoshi told Tokine with a smirk on his face. "This one's mine."

"Yoshimori, wait," my older sibling ordered, only to be ignored. "Don't do it!"

I looked closer to me neighbor's feet and sweatdropped again, "Uh..."

"Hm? What is it, sweetie?" Hakubi asked.

"His movements..." Tokine trailed off. "They're different..."

"Um, is it normal to wear sneakers with the uniform...?" Hakubi sweatdropped as he shook his head.

We watched as Yoshi dodged each shot and made a kekkai around the ayakashi, but was defenseless against the last projectile from the frog. "Ketsu!" Tokine commanded and surrounded Yoshi with a kekkai. "Kai," she said, releasing the kekkai. "You idiot, just what were you thinking?!" Tokine placed a hand to her temple, "For Heaven sake, you're gonna need extra lives if you continue to fight like that."

"Hey, Tokine," Yoshi called turning to her, "are you all right?"

I felt a vein pop in my forehead as my sister walked forward, "I-I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm fine, too," Yoshi said as he dusted himself off.

"Oh yeah, you guys, I'm totally fine, too," I called over to the two ahead of me. "Dumb married couple..." I silently fumed while the kekkaishi pair dealt with the ayakashi.

"It's okay, dear," Madarao comforted as he and Hakubi coiled around me.

"We're glad you're okay," Hakubi added, laying his head on my shoulder.

"Oi, puppy! Go back to your master! I can handle Tokie on my own!"

"But sweetie _is_ one of my masters. So you can just go back to Yoshi, okay, geezer?"_  
_

"'Geezer'?!"

"I'm sick and tired of your stupidity," Tokine told Yoshimori. "I really am." With a sigh of frustration, she began walking away, "Never mind, take the credit for this and clean up the mess." The two ghost dogs uncoiled from around me as we watched the annoyed teenage girl walk away. "Let's go, Hakubi, Tokie."

"All right, honey."

"Yeah, yeah." With that, me and the canine spirit walked away from the remains of the fight.

* * *

*** I literally didn't know the name of what the shirt I drew was actually called... It'll be a lot less grief if you either look at the pic in my profile or just imagine what it looks like XDDD**


End file.
